


Жить в твоей голове

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Каково это - жить с мыслями о ней постоянно? Каково это - любить человека, воле которого невозможно не повиноваться?





	Жить в твоей голове

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно песней Земфиры - "Жить в твоей голове"

«Жить в твоей голове.

И любить тебя неоправданно, отчаянно.

Жить в твоей голове.

И убить тебя неосознанно, нечаянно.»

  
  


Лондон не славится живописными рассветами и закатами. Он знаменит грузными серыми облаками, моросью и ароматом Эрл Грея, наполняющим его кофейни. Из их окон можно без смотреть на толпы людей, спешащих по своим друзьям, чьи зонты сливаются в единый поток красок. 

Англичане известны своей педантичностью и стремлением к перфекционизму. Молодой человек, рассматривающий изображение Вестминстерского Аббатства на глянцевых фотообоях в номере отеля, отмечает, что скучает по родной стороне. Его эти качества не обошли стороной, и, откровенно говоря, Кевин Томпсон не испытывал никакого неудобства с их наличием. Гораздо более серьезным препятствием (или же даром) является дар убеждения, приобретённый в результате экспериментов. 

— Джессика, подойди сюда.

Темноволосая девушка в нежно-бирюзовом платье не может сопротивляться его воле. Она покорно подчиняется каждому его слову и, приблизившись, садится на подлокотник кресла, где устроился Килгрейв. 

— Смотри, — мужчина коротким кивком указывает на изображение столицы Соединённого Королевства. — Мы полетим туда. Сегодня же. 

— Лондон? — Джонс пожимает плечами, словно всё это происходит не с ней. — Никогда не была в Европе. 

— Исправим это недоразумение. 

Килгрейв не знает, говорит ли она это искренне или же повинуется его силе. Это несколько обескураживало, поскольку он не мог быть уверен на все сто процентов в происходящем. Единственное, что не могло не радовать — полный контроль. Ничто не могло пойти не по плану. 

 

***

 

Капли дождя скатываются по окнам гостиничного номера в Лондоне, оставляя за собой влажные дорожки. Джессика долго и пристально наблюдает за их движением, не имея никакой цели. Однако это хорошо успокаивает взбудораженные нервы. 

Джонс кажется, что внутри неё ежесекундно сражаются два абсолютно разных человека, имеющие разные мнения насчёт Килгрейва. От этого жутко раскалывается голова. 

— Джессика? 

Она оборачивается, и Кевин видит знакомые черты лица. Он не знает, почему эта девушка приглянулась ему среди многих, но ему, отчего-то, хочется, чтобы Джессика Джонс оставалась рядом не только из-за его таланта, но и по собственной воле. 

— Да? Всё хорошо, я просто... Погода не самая приятная для туризма, верно? — поясняет девушка, обнимая себя за плечи. 

— Расслабься, это просто дождь. 

Против своей воли Джессика чувствует, как её оставляют тревоги и сомнения, а на губах появляется улыбка. 

 

***

 

— Эрл Грей на двоих и чизкейк для девушки. Побыстрее. 

Официант кивает, что-то помечает в своём блокноте и максимально быстро скрывается из поля зрения. Килгрейв хочет понять, как различить поведение людей под влиянием его таланта и их обычное поведение в житейских ситуациях. 

— Зачем ты привёз меня сюда? — раздаётся тихий голос Джессики.

— Это мой город. Точнее, я люблю его больше, чем какой-либо другой, — сухо откликается Кевин и кивком благодарит официанта, принесшего две чашки и фарфоровый заварочный чайник. 

— Да, я догадалась. 

Джессика ёжится под взглядом Томпсона, но не подаёт виду. Ей кажется, что он сжигает её заживо всеми возможными и невозможными способами. Вопреки всему её тянет на зов этого бархатного баритона. Каждый раз. Иногда девушка даже думает, что любит его. 

— А ты ездишь со мной, потому что я так хочу. 

«Я так хочу». Это лучшее описание его характера. 

Кевин Томпсон получает всё, что ему заблагорассудится. 

 

***

 

Когда твоя жизнь висит на волоске, успеваешь задуматься о многом. Кевин не жалеет о том, что его сила убеждения привела к гибели несчастного донора, пожертвовавшего обе почки. 

Он отчаянно цепляется за жизнь всеми возможными способами. Для достижения цели можно пойти на всё, что угодно: убить, обмануть, украсть. 

Он всё ещё жив. 

Это на данный момент самое главное. Однако, отчего-то, в голове отчаянно бьётся мысль о Джессике Джонс. Он не может понять, почему его способности перестали на неё действовать. Случись всё иначе, он не дал бы её уйти. 

Джессика принадлежит ему, и, наверное, он всё-таки любит её. Неоправданно, отчаянно, жестоко, но любит. 

 

***

 

Комнаты завалены копиями её фотографий. Некоторые цветные экземпляры расклеены по стенам, многие попросту хаотично валяются на полу. 

Кевин признаёт свою одержимость этой девушкой, но ничего не может изменить. Он ищет её в толпе людей, ежедневно снующих по Адской Кухне, смотрит на снимки и думает, что излечиться от этой наркомании невозможно, а иначе эту тягу не объяснить. 

— Джессика...

Килгрейв проводит кончиками пальцев по её щекам на фотографии и закрывает глаза. Он чувствует бархат её кожи, он всё ещё помнит изгибы её тела, слышит мелодичный голос в своей голове. Томпсон не хочет забывать. 

— Джессика Джонс. 

Он живёт с мыслями о ней, он сходит с ума. Джессика Джонс должна принадлежать ему, Кевин готов убить каждого, кто посмеет приблизиться к ней на пушечный выстрел. Уничтожить словом. 

Ведь это так легко — приказывать. 

Ведь это так невозможно — жить с мыслями о ней, любить её столь странно, жестоко и, как следствие, убивать её. 

Медленно и мучительно.


End file.
